¿Alguien ha dicho tarta?
by Joanne Distte
Summary: A Havoc nunca se le ha dado bien la Alquimia. Y, por lo que parece, tampoco la cocina. Cumple de Serena.


N/A. ¡Fic completamente estúpido y fanservice para el cumple de Serena Minamino Lupin:DDD Espero que me perdones por esto xD ¡Felices diecinueve!

**¿ALGUIEN HA DICHO TARTA?**

Havoc salió al pasillo, tarareando, marcando el ritmo con los dedos. Abrió el pequeño armario escobero que había al lado de la cocina y cogió uno de los delantales que había colgados en la puerta. Se lo fue poniendo mientras volvía a la pequeña cocina, haciéndose una doble lazada que apretó bien. "Esto es lo único que llevo puesto" rezaba la pieza, con letras grandes y rosas.

Encendió un pitillo. Entreabrió la boca, y el cigarrillo se quedó bailando en los labios un segundo. Lo dejó en el borde de un cenicero y cogió el rodillo de amasar, mientras se lamía el pulgar para pasar la hoja del libro de recetas.

Ahí estaba. Pastel de chocolate con virutas de chocolate.

Esta vez empezó a silbar, leyendo la primera línea de los ingredientes. Huevos, azucár... no demasiada. _Batirlo todo hasta que quedase una crema ligera y espumosa_. 

-Ajá -musitó, haciendo un mohín, muy concentrado.

Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo. Al menos hacerlo mientras uno fumaba. Cuando intentó usar las varillas para batir los huevos que había roto en un cuenco antes (con algún que otro trozo de cáscara), estuvo a punto de volcársele. Un par de veces. Suspirando, desistió, y sujetó el cuenco con una mano mientras con la otra batía. El pitillo en la boca, consumiéndose, y la ceniza en equilibrio precario en la punta, a punto de pasar a formar parte de los ingredientes.

Batir era una empresa digna de titanes, hecha para un alférez del ejército. No cualquiera podría realizar esa tarea. Al cabo de un rato incluso empezó a dolerle el brazo, como si el músculo le quemase. Entrecerró los ojos, y suplicó no tener agujetas al día siguiente.

_Tamizar la harina y añadirla despacio a la crema, mezclando bien_. Intentó abrir el paquete de polvo blanco, pero se le cayó y tuvo que hacer verdaderos malabarismos para que no se vaciase entero.

Disimuladamente volvió a meter los montoncitos de harina dentro y se limpió las manos blancas en el delantal, sin demasiado éxito.

-¿Tamizar¿Qué será tamizar? -se preguntó, rascándose la mejilla, llenándosela de harina. Salió pensativo de nuevo al pasillo, pasó por delante de un espejo. Paró, retrocedió, se acercó. Tenía la cara blanca. Masculló, se frotó y se pringó la nariz también. 

Soltó un largo suspiro y decidió desistir. Ya se pegaría un buen baño luego. Llegó al salón, cogió el diccionario y regresó trotando, pasando las hojas rápido.

-¡Oh! -dijo, plantando el dedo blanco en la mitad de la página. Soltó una palabrota cuando se dio cuenta y sopló. La harina se levantó y le hizo estornudar-. Necesito un colador entonces.

Hecho demasiada al colador, le rebosó por los bordes, cayendo del golpe sobre la crema. Añadir despacio, recordó. 

-Um... tarde.

Soltó una risita, y removió más rápido. Con eso valdría. Si es que uno tenía recursos para todo. Terminó de echar los 100 gramos (20 arriba, 20 abajo) y batió bien. Que no se dijera. 

Luego al horno, muchos pitillos y cuarenta minutos después. El pitido le indicó que tenía que sacarlo. El molde quemaba como si Mustang lo hubiera achicharrado. Pegó un brinco, soplándose las manos, y fue corriendo a meterlas en agua fría.

Cuando volvió, iba armado con guantes bien mulliditos. Sonrió sadicamente.

Sacó el molde y lo puso encima de la mesa. Oh, olía tan bien. Movió las aletas de la nariz. Era casi, casi como el que hacía su madre cuando era pequeño. Metió una chucharita y sacó un trozo de cáscara de huevo que encontró. Ahora sí estaba todo perfecto.

Poner el molde en un plato, dividirlo en dos. Fue una dura lucha. Descubrió después la seria advertencia que daba el libro: IMPRESCINDIBLE, decían, en letras bien gordas, engrasar el molde antes de echar la crema. Ups. 

Minutos después, descubrió que a base de fuerza bruta se podía arreglar todo. Ahí lo tenía, la base cocinada y lista para comer. Que algún trozo de los bordes estuviera algo troceados no importaba. Una vez lo probaran, estaría tan exquisito que la presentación daría igual. Y siempre podía rellenar los huecos con chocolate. Ni se notaría.

Jean Havoc empezó a hacer la cubierta con una sonrisa bobalicona en la cara. Poner a hervir la nata, echar el chocolate. Un cuarto de la tableta de medio kilo. Echó el trozo y vio como se hundía. ¿No sería muy poco? Media tableta... tres cuartos mejor, solo para asegurarse. Removió hasta que todo estuvo bien disuelto, formando una masa quizá y tan solo quizá demasiado espesa. La extendió por una de las partes del bizcocho, poniéndose perdido en el proceso. Chocolate hasta en los codos.

Se miró la ropa sucia, y pensó que para la próxima vez seguiría el consejo del delantal y cocinaría desnudo.

Más chocolate. Hechó lo que le quedaba, lo derritió con a la mantequilla y añadió un poco de azúcar glasé. Metió el dedo y se lo llevó a la boca. Sacó la lengua. 

-¡Quemaaaaaa!

Corriendo al grifo otra vez, el agua helada saliendo a todo trapo. Y él con media cara prácticamente debajo.

Jadeando como un perro, medio ahogado, minutos después volvió al trabajo. Cogió la cubierta que todavía no tenía chocolate para ponerla sobre la otra, pero se le partió por la mitad. A un tris estuvo de caerse al suelo y hacerse migas. Con el corazón latiéndole a cien, juntó bien las dos partes y usó el chocolate como cemento. Al cubrir toda la tarta del nuevo chocolate con azúcar no quedó ni rastro de la raja. 

Miró la tarta con amor. Redonda, deliciosa, chocolateada. A veces se asombraba a sí mismo.

**OoOoOoO**

-¡Alférez Havoc!

-Señor.

-¿Qué hace con esa tarta? 

Roy Mustang miró a su subordinado sumamente sorprendido. ¡Comiendo en horas de trabajo! Aunque, bueno, la tarta no la había tocado, eso era cierto. Estiró el cuello un poco más y olisqueó. Tenía buena pinta.

-Pues verá, señor, me preguntaba si podía encender las velas. Me he quedado sin gas en el mechero.

-Espero que por eso me toque un trozo -dijo, sacando los guantes blancos del cajón.

Hawkeye le lanzó una mirada furibunda, pero Roy la ignoró deliberadamente. 

-¿Diecinueve velas, Álferez? -preguntó el coronel, enarcando las cejas-. ¿Qué cuna está asaltando esta vez?

Havoc se puso todo rojo, y dejó la tarta encima de la mesa de Mustang. 

-Ninguna, señor, es para... -Jean se quedó callado, y miró a su superior con ojos como platos-. Si le soy sincero no sé para quién es. Me he levantado esta mañana y la intuición me ha dicho que tenía que hacer una tarta.

Roy le escrutó, entrecerrando los ojos. ¿Se habría vuelto loco Havoc? Parecía normal. Menos por la tarta. Miró el pastel. Mucho chocolate, justo como le gustaba. Qué diablos. 

-¡En ese caso no podemos desaprovecharla! 

-¡Oiga, que no es para usted!

-¡Breda, traiga cubiertos para todos!

De pronto se escuchó un enorme estruendo, la puerta del despacho de abrió de golpe y apareció un hombre enorme, todo pectorales.

-¿Alguien ha dicho tarta? -bramó Armstrong, sacando músculo.


End file.
